


one last meeting

by enlightened_lord



Series: over the moon ficlets [3]
Category: Over the Moon (2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightened_lord/pseuds/enlightened_lord
Summary: drabble(s?) of Fei Fei's mom hahahha I kind of want this to be a continuing work maybe idk aaaaaaone last meeting, parting between friends and family, expecting the death of a loved one, i kind of want to explore all that aaaaa
Series: over the moon ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999858
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> drabble(s?) of Fei Fei's mom hahahha I kind of want this to be a continuing work maybe idk aaaaaa  
> one last meeting, parting between friends and family, expecting the death of a loved one, i kind of want to explore all that aaaaa

White walls.

Sunlight streamed from a glass window. Covered in white blankets, a woman laid asleep unmoving. If not for the monitor on the side indicating a still-beating heart, those who feared the worst would have...

A man sat beside her, clasping her hand in silent strength.

It was the first time she had collapsed.

Warm walls.

They lived in a typical store-in-the-ground-floor, home-in-the-second-floor house. She never walked alone or without her cane. 

She wanted to accompany her daughter selling mooncakes again.

They had went to her favorite spot near the water, where the moon was clear.

Then they left.


	2. Chapter 2

When his wife was first diagnosed, the first feeling had been devastation. Then, they had gone around looking for solutions. They visited different doctors, different remedies, doing everything they could to slow this down, to make it all stop. They prayed, visited the temple and hoped for a different account every time they went back for check-up.

Then came silent acceptance. His wife was tired.

_Didn't he know she was always watching?_

Watching how tired he was, taking care of both her and the bakery. Watching his late nights and busy mornings. Watching their daughter blossom as she smiled unaware.


	3. Chapter 3

The clear moon gazed upon a willow tree and the water surrounding it. When the wind came, it made its presence known, letting the tips of hanging leaves brush against water, rippling and disturbing the surface.

Fei Fei grew up with this familiar scene.

This was where Mama first told her about the legend of Chang'E. Mama who sang to her, who told stories to her, who lived and breathed in this place that Fei Fei called theirs in her heart.

It was their little nook, their picnic spot, their family's place in the park.

Today, it's just hers alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Why do we visit people in hospitals?_

_Is it because we love them? Or is it because societal norms demand it?_

_Was it for my comfort or for yours? Will it give you peace of mind, to see me one last time?_

Fei Fei's feet were cold.

The smell of disinfectant lingered within the room. Fei Fei's mother had collapsed again.

Fei Fei's lips felt dry.

There were many people today. It was tiring, going around and giving water to them.

Mama was sleeping, she was tired. 

But Fei Fei was afraid she wouldn't wake up again.

So she endured.


	5. Chapter 5

They still smiled. Mama still did, anyway.

Papa didn't as much.

He would get angry, sometimes. Not really at Feifei, but on the phone. Loud, harsh and biting.

There were times when he would get all silent. It wasn't anything tangible, nothing understable through words. Feifei didn't even notice, not until it happened.

It just gradually grew into the realization that silences were no longer comfortable warmth. Speaking was sharp, straight to the point, then closed with silence.

Where there used to be three, there was now two. There was a bridge, but there's only so much it could do.


End file.
